In automotive repair garages, many of the tools used to diagnose and repair cars have transitioned to computer-based systems. Many of these diagnostic systems include an Internet-connected, off-the-shelf diagnostic computer running an operating system such as Microsoft Windows, and contain an installed and licensed diagnostic application(s) that was developed by an automotive manufacturer, such as Ford, or a diagnostic company, such as Snap-on. These systems are increasingly complex and, in many cases, a mechanic will use a different diagnostic system for each brand of vehicle they are working on. While some mechanics may be comfortable with these new diagnostic systems, others do not have the time or interest to learn how to use them. These diagnostic systems can also be very expensive, sometimes out of reach for technicians.
There are some existing solutions to this problem. A few companies offer a paid service in which they offer a remote service to help the local mechanic use their diagnostic system. These solutions are not cost effective for technicians because both require an upfront purchase of equipment. Also, existing solutions suffer from technical short comings.